Quiero perder la virginidad contigo, otra vez
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Isaka bostezó, no podía creer hasta donde llegaba por Akihiko -No deberías tener sueño- repuso Akihiko al escucharlo. -¡¿Qué? estamos a la mitad de la noche revisando expedientes del posible novio de Hiroki en la parte prohibida del hospital, ¿eres estúpido o qué? No sólo el favor te estoy haciendo... -respondió Isaka. -Lo sé, me hubiera dado cuenta antes- suspiró el ojivioleta...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien comenzaré diciendo que esta es una hermosa y mpreg-bella versión de qué pasaría si… Hiroki se hubiera embarazado la única vez que lo hizo con Akihiko n.n ok la mención del mpreg ya dice mucho y el resumen da un poco la idea de qué haría nuestro bello peliblanco xD**

 **En fin chicas las dejó leer no sin antes mencionar dos cositas! 1. Es idea de Helenhades y un regalo para ella por su cumple! Que Diosito te bendiga muchísisisismo neni! :3 love you nena! Y 2. Para mis adoradas (porque en verdad las re quiero chicas) lectoras que me siguen con todo mi rollo de hilo conductor de todos mis fics; esta es una excepción que no va concatenada con ninguno de mis anteriores trabajos (ya saben donde me estreso porque las fechas coincidan y mis fics coincidan entre sí y con el manga y bla bla bla…)**

 **Sin más las dejó con su lectura para averiguar qué hacía Akihiko a las dos de la mañana con Isaka en un hospital (?)… besos!**

 **BTW! Todo el fic se desarrolla en dos días: Jueves y Viernes**

 **Quiero perder la virginidad contigo, otra vez.**

—Fui yo el que lo invitó— "Solo necesitas tapar tus ojos… haré que imagines a tu amado Takahiro" fue lo que le había dicho antes de besarlo. Fue una inocencia egoísta.

Las frías manos de Akihiko habían pasado por su cabello y aquel sonido gutural que exhaló el peliplata al entrar en Hiroki lo habían hecho sentirse la persona más feliz del Mundo entero. Ese pequeñito momento, en que nada estaba mal, en que por fin había sido uno con la persona que secretamente amó por tanto tiempo, ese pequeñito momento en que sus esperanzas vívidas le indicaban que Akihiko lograría entender sus sentimientos al hacer aquel acto tan sublime al cual el moreno se entregaba completamente; ese ínfimo y pequeño momento que desapareció en cuanto Akihiko pronunció aquel nombre que tanto odiaba, que lo separaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia del peliplata, que lo hacía volver a la realidad. Takahiro.

—Lo único que quedó fue el toque de tus manos… mis sentimientos no fueron correspondidos…—

Abrió sus achocolatados ojos rápidamente y la náusea de la mañana le hizo levantarse inmediatamente de la cama para vomitar el poco contenido de la cena de la noche pasada. Y con ésa, era oficialmente la tercera vez en la semana que le pasaba lo mismo y ni siquiera había llegado el fin de semana; sí, demasiado estrés por la próxima graduación era lo que lo tenía así; o al menos eso pensaba el moreno.

—Maldición, la pesadilla empeoró la náusea de hoy— se dijo a sí mismo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su vientre sintiéndose extraño, definitivamente algo no andaba bien consigo pero él era el principal coordinador de llevar a cabo la ceremonia de graduación y no podía darse el lujo de ir a un hospital ni nada, por lo que simplemente se tomó un par de pastillas para el dolor estomacal que no sentía y salió rumbo a la universidad; el tiempo con que contaba era oro.

Hacía una semana había comenzado a vivir con Nowaki, pero éste siempre se levantaba mucho más temprano para ir a uno de sus tantos trabajos antes de comenzar a estudiar en la escuela central de medicina.

—Estúpido Nowaki, me esforcé para que entrará a esta universidad para estudiar Servicios Sociales y terminó yendo a la de Medicina— refunfuñó el moreno mientras caminaba dentro del campus de la Universidad de Tokio, tratando de distraer su mente del entero dolor de cabeza que sentía y que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Su cabeza cabizbaja con vista fija en el suelo, enumerando uno a uno los detalles para la ceremonia de graduación que debía coordinar, recordando las correcciones de fondo de su tesis que había sido revisada, y más que nada volviendo de vez en vez a recordar esos ojos azulados que ahora cada vez miraba menos por falta de tiempo de ambos.

—Nowaki— y aquel nombre, que irónicamente significaba "tifón", hacía que su mente se pusiera en blanco y centrara toda su atención en aquella persona que en apenas dos meses de haberlo conocido ya le había puesto el mundo de cabeza. Los mismos dos meses habían pasado desde que descubrió que jamás alcanzaría aquellos sentimientos por Akihiko, tan arraigados a su ser desde los diez años y que estuvieron con él hasta los veintidós; ¿era posible que Nowaki en dos meses los hubiera quitado? Hiroki sabía de antemano esa respuesta…

—Hiroki—y como si el karma quisiera pasarle una mala jugada, detuvo sus pasos en seco y dejó caer los libros que llevaba en sus brazos, al percatarse de la persona que tenía enfrente, cuyos ojos violáceos fijos en él lo miraban preocupado. Ocultó la vista y se maldijo interiormente porque también habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde la última vez que le habló; cuando Akihiko había llegado a su casa y lo había visto con Nowaki cerrándole la puerta principal.

Desde ese entonces había hecho hasta lo imposible por no toparse con él en la universidad… hasta ahora.

—Umm, voy apurado— se excusó dejando de verlo inmediatamente para bajar a recoger los libros que se habían caído a sus pies, cortesía del ojivioleta que tenía enfrente.

—Te ayudo entonces— respondió cortante Usami con el ceño fruncido ante la frialdad del moreno a quien no había visto en tanto tiempo. Era su mejor amigo, creía que si así era, al menos debía hablarle y no mostrar esa fría actitud hacia él; iba a reclamarle cuando vio algo anormal en Hiroki que le bajaba la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas —¿te encuentras bien?— inquirió Usami tratando de encontrar esos ojos canela que se ocultaban bajo su flequillo.

¿Era posible que Nowaki en dos meses hubiera quitado los sentimientos que tenía por Akihiko? El tiempo se detuvo, no escuchaba nada más que el rápido sonido de su palpitar, estaba agachado en el suelo intentando recoger los libros que se le habían caído pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y en cambió en su mente solo había una palabra; una respuesta. No.

Había evitado a Akihiko todo ese tiempo por una sencilla razón, y esa razón era el nudo que ahora se formaba en su garganta al sentir la presencia del ojivioleta frente a él, tragó e intentó respirar más hondo pero cuando la mano de Akihiko tocó la suya al intentar recoger un libro, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral que lo hizo temblar inevitablemente y voltearlo a ver. Su amor platónico lo estaba viendo de frente, preocupado, con la misma expresión con que lo vio en su apartamento hace mes y medio. "Tu amabilidad me lastima" pensó desviando la mirada al sentir cómo se aguadaban sus ojos.

—¿Hiroki?— preguntó de inmediato el ojivioleta al ver a Hiroki sonrojado y con la mirada triste, cristalina, extendió su mano para tocarlo y sintió cómo Hiroki abruptamente se levantaba arrebatándole los libros que Akihiko había recogido. Frunció el ceño nuevamente mientras se levantaba también, algo andaba mal con él. —Oye Hiroki, no me has respondido, tú…— y las palabras murieron en su boca al sentir como Hiroki había dado un paso al frente de él y posado sus manos en el pecho de Akihiko para después desplomarse sobre él. —¡Hiroki!— lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda mientras su enojo desaparecía por un claro semblante de preocupación y sin perder mucho tiempo lo llevaba a la enfermería.

Dos horas luego de aquel desmayo y Hiroki se hallaba dormido en la cama de la enfermería de la universidad, con suero en el brazo y siendo acompañado de Akihiko cuya mirada violeta no se había despegado del moreno desde que lo había visto al fin, después de que el ojiazul le cerrara la puerta en la cara…

Pasó su fría mano por las hebras suaves del moreno que se encontraba durmiendo mientras su pecho se oprimía poco a poco.

Ese hermoso y largo cabello, su cálido cuerpo, el peso de su cuerpo, incluso el sonido de su respiración; aquella noche no había hecho el amor con Takahiro; de eso estaba completamente seguro y aunque una venda hubiese cubierto sus ojos, todo el tiempo estuvo consciente que con quien estaba teniendo sexo era con Hiroki, el mismo castaño que voluntariamente se había ofrecido a ser substituto de Takahiro; y él estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea, al principio.

Había cerrado ambos ojos en aquel entonces y había evocado la imagen de Takahiro pero a penas Hiroki se había empezado a mover suavemente aquel pensamiento se desvió inevitablemente hacia su mejor amigo, ¿por qué Hiroki había accedido a ser el sustituto de Takahiro? Aún no sabía aquella respuesta pero podía asegurar que desde aquella noche últimamente había dejado de pensar en el chico de lentes para enfocarse en la ausencia de Hiroki… jamás habían estado tan alejados como aquellos dos meses desde que hicieron el amor y eso lo tenía desconcertado.

Posó su fría mano sobre las hebras de Hiroki quien seguía dormido, repasando con cuidado su cabello desde la raíz, deslizando sus dedos hacia las puntas del castaño, para serse sincero ahora que había estado tan lejos de él no había podido concentrarse ni siquiera en escribir ninguna de sus novelas, simplemente las palabras no fluían con la facilidad que lo hacían antes, era como si Hiroki fuera una especie de musa que hasta ese momento Usami se había dado cuenta que necesitaba, volvió a acariciar los cabellos de su amigo cuando vio que, con cuidado, se movía para levantarse.

—Nowaki—susurró y la mirada violácea de Akihiko se agrandó al ser confundido de aquella manera, recordaba que siempre desde que eran pequeños Akihiko le acariciaba la cabeza para que Hiroki se despertara, y ahora… ahora mencionaba a otro al despertar. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió al peliplateado mientras sus cejas se fruncían inevitablemente.

—Hiroki—

—Aki… ¡Akihiko!—se levantó de golpe pero de inmediato un dolor de cabeza intenso se apoderó de él haciéndole cerrar sus ojos por inercia. Por su parte Akihiko se guardó las quejas para después al contemplar a su amigo.

—Shh no grites, es la enfermería… ¿estás bien?—

—¿La enfermería?—

—Sí, te desmayaste hace poco— comentó Akihiko preocupado mientras Hiroki palidecía al oír eso. Últimamente había estado muy cansado y sin apetito alguno al punto que casi todo le daba náuseas, el dolor de cabeza lo atacaba casi a diario y el estrés lo había hecho bajar de peso considerablemente; pero de eso a desmayarse había una gran diferencia; sin embargo, no podía decírselo a Akihiko; después de todo, él tenía a Takahiro.

—No fue nada, solo estrés—mintió

—Mientes—

—¿Eh?—

—Haces esa mueca cuando mientes y bajas la mirada—

—No es cierto—

—Lo haces desde los diez—

—Yo…—

—Te conozco— Hiroki se quedó callado viendo cómo Akihiko inmediatamente pasaba su mano fría por la mejilla contraria "si me conocieras sabría de mis sentimientos" pensó fugazmente, "pero jamás llegarán a ti, nee?". Suspiró audiblemente mientras quitaba la mano de Akihiko de su mejilla. Lo sabía, y verlo nuevamente se lo confirmaba, no lo había olvidado, ni porque Nowaki le ofreciera mar, cielo y tierra podría olvidarse de quien estuvo enamorado por más de diez años. Simplemente el ver esos ojos violetas que lo miraban profundamente y esa preocupación hacia él solo lo hacían sentirse miserable… "debo olvidarlo porque por mucho que lo quiera mis sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos…".

—En serio estoy bien, oye… ¿me quieres hacer un favor?—

—Dime—

—Yo… los libros que llevaban son para llevarlos al Consejo de la Facultad de Literatura, está al otro lado del campus, ¿podrías llevarlos por mí? creo que descansaré un poco más— forzó su mirada en Akihiko y se obligó a no hacer ese pequeño puchero en los labios que lo delataban como mentiroso.

—Bien, no hay problema Hiroki, solo… no te vayas— comentó Akihiko viendo su reloj y pensando en lo que tardaría en ir y volver. Algo en su interior le decía que ahora que volvía a toparse con Hiroki no quería dejarlo ir, y menos con ese hombre que había mencionado al despertar.

Veinte minutos, fue lo que se tardó en ir y regresar. Frunció sus cejas y chasqueó la lengua molesto, Hiroki ya no estaba en la enfermería; lo había vuelto a hacer, Hiroki había huido.

Supuso había vuelto a sus clases; después de todo era temporada de exámenes así que regresó a su aula y, a penas terminó la última de sus clases, volvió a caminar hasta el apartamento del moreno, como hacía un par de meses lo había hecho, cuando Hiroki no aparecía por ninguna parte. _"Cierra los ojos, haré que imagines a tu amado Takahiro"_ eran las palabras que le había dicho aquella vez y después de esa noche no lo había vuelto a ver por una semana, lo había buscado y llamado incansablemente hasta decidir irlo a ver a su apartamento donde aquel tosco novio de Hiroki lo había apartado de él cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

Chasqueó la lengua de nueva cuenta mientras sus pasos eran cada vez más acelerados hacia donde vivía su mejor amigo, al apenas recordar a ese tipo de ojos azules apresando a Hiroki cual presa, le daban ganas de querer golpearlo lo suficiente para que lo dejara de abrazar. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, otra vez volvían aquellos sentimientos que no comprendía…

Por un lado sentía una terrible frustración y enojo hacia Hiroki, ¿cómo putas no le dijo quién era el tipo? ¡¿acaso no era su mejor amigo?!, ¡¿acaso no se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida?!, ¡si él le había contado de sus sentimientos por Takahiro y eso que no era correspondido!. —No lo entiendo…— susurró mientras seguía caminando por las calles de Tokio. ¿Por qué Hiroki había decidido no contarle sobre su novio? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué jamás le contó que era gay? Si a los diecisiete Akihiko se lo había confesado. No podía creer aún Hiroki le guardara tantos secretos.

Pero ese sentimiento desapareció con haberlo visto hoy, su hermosa mirada chocolate, sus hebras caoba finas que se movían con el viento, su mirada concentrada cuando analizaba algo, hasta la forma de caminar tan esbelta y con gracia, notando el porte de familia adinerada a la cual pertenecía, todo en el exhalaba un aire de suma delicadeza y sus pucheros infantiles, sus gritos, sus enojos, sus aserciones a la hora de hablar, debía admitir que Hiroki en sí era único, era igual a él y a la vez tan diferente, y cuando estaba con él simplemente se le olvidaba lo malo de su Mundo, el rechazo de Takahiro, el abandono de su familia, el estrés de publicar sus libros… hasta se le olvidaba estar enojado con el castaño pues esta única vez que lo había visto ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente preguntarle por su novio, ni siquiera el porqué había decidido huir de él…

Y finalmente ese sentimiento que dejaba aquella huida, Hiroki había estado con él todo el tiempo, desde pequeños, compartiendo absolutamente todo y aunque él hubiera decidido estudiar Derecho y Hiroki Literatura eso no los había separado tanto, inclusive a pesar de todas las obligaciones que ahora como adultos tenían que soportar; estaba seguro que no podía imaginar una vida sin Hiroki, o algún recuerdo en donde él no estuviera, Hiroki había sido su estandarte, su fuerza de apoyo y la única persona que lo comprendía en su totalidad, ni siquiera Takahiro sabía todo de él, no de la forma que Hiroki lo hacía pues había vivido con él siempre, y ahora que no estaba…

—Hiroki…—el solo exhalar ese nombre de sus labios le provocaba calor en los mismos. Su celular sonó desconcentrándolo de los pensamientos del moreno, pero dibujó una sonrisa en el semblante de su rostro al notar el mensaje

 _De: Takahiro_

 _Espero verte hoy en la noche como acordamos, pedí permiso y puedo salir antes del trabajo. ¡te veo en dos horas!._

Akihiko guardó el celular suspirando al recordar que había olvidado la invitación que le había hecho a Takahiro hace un par de días de ir a comer; desde hacía mes y medio cuando Hiroki había desaparecido de su vista, cortesía de su novio ojiazul, Akihiko había decidido pasar más tiempo con Takahiro, invitándolo a salir para rellenar los vacíos que Hiroki había dejado… podría decir que aquello había comenzado bien pero eso sería mentirse, pues desde el momento en que vio a Hiroki ser abrazado por ese pelinegro simplemente sus pensamientos se habían centrado en esos sentimientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo y que Takahiro no podía hacer olvidarlos. Su mirada violácea entonces volvió hacia el enorme edificio universitario frente a él, ahora las ganas de ver a Takahiro disminuían mientras las ganas de ver a Hiroki aumentaban considerablemente.

Un toquido, dos, tres y nadie llegaba a abrir. Conocía a perfección el horario de clases de Hiroki y sabía que a esta hora debería estar en casa, ya habían cerrado la biblioteca y las dos tesis en las que el moreno estaba trabajando le impedían salir a divertirse aunque sabía que Hiroki no era de esa clase de persona. A su memoria volvió aquel chico alto que le había arrebatado a Hiroki ¿y si le estaba impidiendo abrir? Si ese tipo se atrevía siquiera a mirar mal a Hiroki podía jurar que le partiría el rostro allí mismo, aunque el tipo fuera su novio y Akihiko solo un amigo porque podía asegurar que Hiroki se merecía a alguien mejor que el ojiazul, es más no había nadie que pudiera ser merecedor de… Hiroki.

Celos.

Se detuvo de tocar, como lo había hecho incesantemente, sin haberse dado cuenta su corazón estaba acelerado y sus cejas se fruncían en demasía. Relajó la expresión y luego una pequeña sonrisa dibujó su rostro. No era simplemente haber visto a Hiroki con alguien más, era el solo pensar que Hiroki no iba a estar sólo para él, que alguien más estaría allí ocupando el corazón de Hiroki, su atención, sus cariños, todo él… tragó en seco, bien sabía que la amistad con Hiroki jamás había sido normal, no cuando pasaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día con esa persona, no cuando esa persona ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos, no cuando había decidido seguir besando a Hiroki a pesar de saber que no eran conjuros y denominarlos como tal, no cuando… no cuando habías hecho el amor con esa persona aún si ambos se mentían haciéndole creer al otro que Hiroki era Takahiro.

—No lo quiero como amigo…— "no desde que estoy aquí" pensó para sus adentros al notar todo el tiempo que había pasado y él seguía esperando como perro tras esa puerta con la determinación de no volver dejar escapar a Hiroki aunque este tuviera novio y no quisiera verlo. Sabía que si lo miraba de nuevo, aquel sentimiento que estaba tomando forma podría adecuarlo a la palabra "gustar" que tanto usaba con Takahiro y que al final parecía utilizar la palabra con la persona inadecuada.

—¿Estas buscando a Kamijou-san?— Escuchó de pronto una voz que lo hizo voltear a ver hacia su izquierda.

—Sí—

—El se mudó esta mañana— respondió quedamente el joven viendo cómo la cara del escritor delataba sorpresa.

—¿Se mudo?, ¿ a dónde?—

—No lo sé, solo vi que vino un camión de mudanza—comentó nuevamente el chico notando ahora la expresión de confusión de Usami… ¿oi, estás bien?

—Yo… tengo que irme— susurró para sí dando la vuelta y yéndose mientras su entrecejo se fruncía ligeramente. Tragó en seco, aunque sabía que mañana lo vería pues el moreno debía ir a la Universidad por exámenes, algo le decía que esa vez que estuvo en la enfermería con Hiroki sería la última vez que lo vería…

 **Nena lindaaa espero te haya gustado! Con mucho amor en serio neni!**

 **Gracias chicas por su tiempo para leer y espero las haya dejado con la intriga de saber qué pasará en el segundo cap de este Two o Three-shot :3 las adoroooo**

 **Hasta más mínimum no tan mínimum n.n**


	2. Y volverte a amar

**Volví hermosas! Medio año después O.o ni yo misma creí que eso sucedería y lo lamento mucho; en especial a aquella que me leían y comentaban en verdad lindas les tome muchísisismo cariño y me hacen falta :'( por eso volví! xD Aunque no se si sigan allí, como prometí acabaré todo lo empezado y si la vida me da para más, espero tenerles más Hirohiko**

 **Helenhades! nena espero me perdones por haberlo dejado a la mitad pero aquí traigo la conti n.n Te adoro y estas siguen siendo extensiones de tu regalo de cumple :D**

 **Aclaraciones para que ustedes no se pierdan ni yo me pierda xD**

 **Narro la conti de Hiroki desde que huyó de la enfermería hasta que… hay lo averiguan nee? (la parte cursiva es del capítulo anterior).**

 **Narro la continuación de Akihiko, desde que se enteró que Hiroki se había mudado.**

 **Y para quienes no recuerdan la historia, de la manera más salada se las digo xD: Fic de ¿qué pasaría si Hiroki se embarazara la primera y única vez que lo hizo con Akihiko? Línea del tiempo:**

 **Junio 30: Akihiko y Hiroki tienen relaciones, al día siguiente conoce a Nowaki (como en el anime)**

 **Julio 15: Akihiko va a buscar a Hiroki a su casa y Nowaki le cierra la puerta (como en el anime)**

 **Agosto 30: Hiroki después de dos meses de evadir a Akihiko, se lo encuentra en la U y se desmaya (como en el capítulo anterior) xD**

 **Ahora sí… besos hermosas y espero disfruten el fic!**

 **Decisiones difíciles, pero acertivas.**

 **Jueves 9:00 a.m.**

— _Hiroki…—el moreno pronunció el nombre de Nowaki como respuesta, pero segundos después al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una mirada violácea en vez de azulina._

— _Aki… ¡Akihiko!—Hiroki se levantó de golpe pero de inmediato un dolor de cabeza intenso se apoderó de él haciéndole cerrar sus ojos por inercia. Por su parte Akihiko se guardó las quejas para después al contemplar a su amigo._

— _Shh no grites, es la enfermería… ¿estás bien?—_

— _¿La enfermería?—_

— _Sí, te desmayaste hace poco— comentó Akihiko preocupado mientras Hiroki palidecía al oír eso. Últimamente había estado muy cansado y sin apetito alguno al punto que casi todo le daba náuseas, el dolor de cabeza lo atacaba casi a diario y el estrés lo había hecho bajar de peso considerablemente; pero de eso a desmayarse había una gran diferencia; sin embargo, no podía decírselo a Akihiko; después de todo, él tenía a Takahiro._

— _No fue nada, solo estrés—mintió_

— _Mientes—_

— _¿Eh?—_

— _Haces esa mueca cuando mientes y bajas la mirada—_

— _No es cierto—_

— _Lo haces desde los diez—_

— _Yo…—_

— _Te conozco— Hiroki se quedó callado viendo cómo Akihiko inmediatamente pasaba su mano fría por la mejilla contraria "si me conocieras sabría de mis sentimientos" pensó fugazmente, "pero jamás llegarán a ti, nee?"._

 _Suspiró audiblemente mientras quitaba la mano de Akihiko de su mejilla. Lo sabía, y verlo después de tanto tiempo nuevamente se lo confirmaba, no lo había olvidado, ni porque Nowaki le ofreciera mar, cielo y tierra podría olvidarse de quien se enamoró por más de diez años. Simplemente el ver esos ojos violetas que lo miraban profundamente y esa preocupación hacia él solo lo hacían sentirse miserable… "debo olvidarlo porque por mucho que lo quiera mis sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos…"._

— _En serio estoy bien, oye… ¿me quieres hacer un favor?—_

— _Dime—_

— _Yo… los libros que llevaba son para llevarlos al Consejo de la Facultad de Literatura, está al otro lado del campus, ¿podrías llevarlos por mí? creo que descansaré un poco más— forzó su mirada en Akihiko y se obligó a no hacer ese pequeño puchero en los labios que lo delataban como mentiroso._

— _Bien, no hay problema Hiroki, solo… no te vayas— comentó Akihiko viendo su reloj y pensando en lo que tardaría en ir y volver. Algo en su interior le decía que ahora que volvía a toparse con Hiroki no quería dejarlo ir, y menos con ese hombre que había mencionado al despertar._

A penas Akihiko tomó los libros que Hiroki le dio y salió de la enfermería, Hiroki quitó todas las sábanas que tenía encima, sin delicadeza sacó de su cuerpo la aguja de suero que le habían puesto y sin intentar ser notado salió corriendo fuera de la Universidad mientras varias lágrimas acumuladas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos marrón. Había estado luchando para no tener contacto alguno con Usami desde que hicieron el amor pero siempre supo que de alguna u otra forma era imposible si ambos iban a la misma universidad.

—Duele…—mencionó para sus adentros mientras se dirigía hacia su departamento. No quería saber más de sus mareos, ni de las clases u obligaciones que le quedaban pendientes, no quería saber tampoco de su tesis ni de qué pensaría Akihiko al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en la enfermería, ya no quería ver esa mirada violácea que le hacía enrojecer de inmediato, o ese cálido contacto que lo ponía tan nervioso…

¿Qué tenía Usami que lo hacía ponerse así?, pero tenía en claro que de quien Akihiko estaba enamorado era de otra persona… "Yo me aproveché de esa debilidad … fue como haberlo lastimado" ¿qué derecho tenía él siquiera de verlo a la cara cuando había arrastrado a Akihiko a tener sexo con él?. Sentía que su corazón se volvía a desgarrar estaba seguro que esa herida creada por su primer y único amor jamás cerraría en su corazón…

Subió las gradas lentamente, tanto llorar y correr a gran velocidad lo habían cansado en demasía, sin embargo cada vez miraba un poco más borrosas las gradas que lo llevaban a su apartamento por lo que cerró fuertemente los ojos y los volvió a abrir pero aún su vista no mejoraba, le iba a dar poca importancia de no ser porque le comenzó a doler la cabeza. Subió una grada más y el dolor se intensificó, otra grada más e incluso la respiración le estaba fallando…

—pero que…— colocó una rodilla en el suelo y eso fue lo último de lo que Hiroki fue consciente antes de caer desmayado en las gradas.

AxHxAxHxAxHxAxHxAxH

—Hiro…— Oyó a lo lejos una voz conocida, intentó abrir los ojos pero a penas lo logró pues de inmediato una luz blanca lo hizo cerrarlos de nuevo, poco a poco comenzó a tomar consciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor aunque no viera nada. Empezó a escuchar el sonido de aparatos médicos alrededor suyo, una aguja de nuevo insertada en su mano derecha y una voz profunda que repetía su nombre. Suspiró lentamente, ahora sí podía reconocer esa voz.

—Hiro-san…— La sonrisa del ojiazul resplandeció al notar cómo poco a poco Hiroki abría sus ojos de nueva cuenta, exhaló aire aliviado de saber que al menos los signos vitales del moreno se encontraban estables pero aquello no le quitaba la preocupación del reciente desmayo de Hiroki que lo había dejado inconsciente por un buen tiempo. —Iré a llamar al doctor— por suerte para Nowaki había conseguido que uno de sus profesores de la escuela de Medicina pudiera atender al moreno inmediatamente.

Por su parte Hiroki asintió y vio salir a Nowaki prácticamente corriendo del lugar; una pequeñísima sonrisa apareció en su rostro cansado, a veces el ojiazul se preocupaba en demasía. Aunque, si ponía a meditarlo bien, era la segunda vez en el día que paraba en un centro médico con una aguja insertada en la mano, lo viera por donde lo viera, aquello no era normal. Opacó la vista fijándola al suelo mientras se regañaba así mismo porque, para variar, siempre tenía que llegar a los extremos para darse cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

—Kamijou Hiroki— el aludido salió de sus cavilaciones al ver a un doctor en el cuarto en el que se encontraba, revisando unos documentos que tenía en la mano mientras Nowaki entraba justo después de él, estaba a punto de sentarse en la silla de al lado de la camilla cuando el doctor intervino de nuevo. —Nowaki-san, es… necesario que hable con el paciente a solas— sugirió el doctor a lo que el menor frunció levemente el seño pero acató las órdenes de su senpai saliendo del cuarto y provocando incertidumbre en el moreno que, una vez cerrada la puerta del cuarto, dirigió su vista achocolatada al doctor que no despegaba la vista de sus documentos.

—Señor Kamijou Hiroki, ¿cómo se encuentra?—

—Bien— suspiró el moreno desviando la mirada, no era muy acérrimo a los hospitales y menos cuando él era el paciente.

—Es un alivio; Kusama-san nos informó de su mala alimentación, y el desgaste físico y mental que ha tenido últimamente por lo cual fue traído a urgencias hace tres horas—

—¿Me… me desmaye por tanto tiempo?—comentó Hiroki por inercia viendo su reloj y dándose cuenta que era medio día.

—En realidad no, despertó de inmediato pero le dimos tranquilizantes de amplio espectro para que descansara por el estado de su salud; Kusama-san también nos proporcionó todos sus datos y nos dio el permiso para hacerle exámenes completos aunque normalmente se requiere del consentimiento de un familiar…—comentó el doctor quitando con cuidado el suero que descansaba en la mano de Hiroki.

—Umm, ya veo— comentó Hiroki mientras el doctor examinaba su mano que ahora tenía dos marcas de inserción de suero.

—Kamijou-san…—el doctor posó su mirada en el moreno que se veía algo pálido y aún cansado. Suspiro, esa no era su especialidad pero en el área de investigaciones, era fuertemente mencionado todos los problemas que acarreaba un doncel por lo cual, al ver al moreno, suavizó su mirada pues al parecer la noticia que iba a darle no era, como en otros casos, una buena noticia.

—sí…—mencionó el moreno levantando levemente la ceja al ver que el doctor empezaba a ser dubitativo.

—Sabe, su apellido es conocido, ¿usted es el hijo de Kanou Kamijou, no?—

—Umm—respondió frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, a pesar de ya no ver mucho a su familia aún el apellido lo seguía a casi todas partes.

—Bien, por lo mismo en el hospital lo tratamos con mayor atención y en el área de investigaciones del doctor Midorima Shintaro se interesó en su caso pues presentaba varios síntomas propios de…— el doctor tragó en seco, cuatro casos en Japón, veinte casos alrededor del mundo y en su experiencia como médico, los cuatro nipones habían reaccionado de distinta forma ante la noticia

—de…— lo alentó Hiroki viendo de pronto la mirada del doctor que tragaba en seco. Hiroki frunció más el ceño, aquello no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto. Primero porque solo era un simple desmayo, o al menos eso creía; segundo, porque había mencionado el nombre de su padre lo cual era perturbador y más cuando se había alejado de la familia para poder ser independiente; tercero, porque se supone que ese doctor era un profesional y parecía dudar de lo que decía y rehuirle la mirada.

—Sabe, intenté llamar al doctor Midorima de investigaciones, pero sigue examinando sus resultados… así que… por eso le diré yo—

—¿Decirme qué?—cruzó los brazos

—Ha escuchado de las noticias sobre avances de la anatomía masculina—

—No—contestó tajante el moreno mientras el hombre lo miraba algo extraño, cómo si no supiera cómo decirlo o le tuviera lástima.

—Hace diez años se comenzaron a hacer investigaciones en Nueva York cuando un hombre de treinta años comenzó a tener síntomas de…— Hm, esa habladuría la conocía a la perfección, era la misma que hacía Miyagi cuando quería poner una excusa a sus irresponsabilidades y ahorita Hiroki no estaba para eso, ¡solo necesitaba que le diera medicina y ya! No le gustaban los hospitales, no le gustaba perder el tiempo y definitivamente no le gustaban las excusas; por lo que se levantó de la camilla causando que el doctor dejara de hablar.

—Dígame qué tengo, qué medicamento me va a recetar y deme de alta… ahorita—se cruzó de brazos el moreno con un puchero que hizo al doctor suspirar y bajar la mirada.

—Bueno usted tiene… un útero— soltó de inmediato viendo que ya no podía darle más vueltas al asunto, como respuesta se escuchó un silencio en la habitación que duró un par de segundos hasta que el moreno volvió a hablar

—¿Quién?— preguntó en clara expresión de duda

—Usted—repitió el doctor y el silencio se volvió a instalar

—Eh…yo—el castaño parpadeo dos veces en signo de confusión —yo… un…—

—Bueno… en realidad, un… embarazo _cogh_ — soltó el doctor aclarándose la garganta mientras miraba a otro lado.

—….¿Ah? un qué…— Volteó a ver al doctor esperando que este se riera o se disculpara por la confusión pero el médico se quedaba allí con cara de perro culpable esperando una reacción del moreno que seguía con la misma expresión de confusión como el principio. Dirigió sin pensarlo su mano hacia su abdomen notando de inmediato lo hinchado que estaba y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al caer en la cuenta de lo que el doctor se estaba refiriendo. "Doncel" pasó por su mente cuando alguna vez leyó de esa extraña mutación en algunos hombres, tan ajena en aquel entonces pero que ahora con solo siquiera imaginarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina. —no puede ser…— susurró

—De hecho tiene dos meses exactos…—

Nowaki estaba en las sillas de espera que daban fuera de la clínica de su senpai; sin embargo tenía la vista clavada en la puerta esperando porque el doctor lo llamara y le dejara estar con Hiroki para saber qué tenía éste… las ansias se lo comían por saber cómo estaba su frágil moreno; después de todo el doctor le había mencionado que probablemente se desmayó antes pues tenía señas de haber sido inyectado con suero anteriormente…

—¡Está cometiendo delito de calumnia!— se escuchó un estruendo mientras se abría la puerta de la clínica del doctor y se oía alguien chocar contra la misma

—¡Nowaki!— gritó el doctor sangrando de la nariz y tratando de sostener a Hiroki mientras este pataleaba reiteradas veces

—¡Déjeme idiota! ¡llamaré a mi abogado!— un certero golpe en la entrepierna y el doctor cayó al suelo dándole tiempo a Hiroki de correr por los pasillos esquivando camillas y enfermeras que lo veían con angustia; su corazón latía a mil por segundo mientras sus pies funcionaban por sí mismos queriendo rehuir de las palabras de aquel doctor hacía un par de segundos atrás; por donde pasaba corriendo varios lo miraban asustados pero a Hiroki poco le importaba, simplemente intentaba visualizar la siguiente puerta que le mostrara la salida, una que lo llevara a la universidad, a seguir estudiando, a dar clases, a continuar con su vida normal como si fuera una terrible pesadilla lo que estuviera viviendo; sin embargo no pudo correr más pues al doblar a la esquina Nowaki lo atrapó entre sus brazos sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Hiro-san?—

—¡Suéltame!— intentó removerse del abrazo pero Nowaki era más alto y fuerte que él evitando así que pudiera huir.

—¿Qué pasó?— el ojiazul abrazó con más fuerza a Hiroki pero la fuerza del menor era mucha por lo que sin querer lastimar a su amor agarró sus muñecas y en un rápido movimiento estrelló la espalda de Hiroki contra la pared, golpe que hizo reaccionar al profesor para que dejara de armar escándalo en aquel centro hospitalario. —Hiro… san— sin embargo, automáticamente Nowaki dejó de apretar las muñecas del mayor al notar la gruesa línea de lágrimas sobre las mejillas sonrojadas que corrían por su rostro.

—¡Lo detuvo!—

—¿Qué pasó?—La mirada preocupada de su alumno de medicina hizo al doctor rendirse de intentar ocultar algo como aquello.

—Volvamos a mi oficina, el doctor Midorima le explicará— Dijo en un susurro mientras Hiroki mantenía la cabeza gacha.

AxHxAxHxAxHxAxH

Un peliverde entró a la clínica donde antes había estado Hiroki simplemente que ahora el moreno abrazaba la almohada con fuerza mientras ocultaba su cara para evitar que alguien lo viera o escuchara; sin embargo, los pequeños gemiditos desconsolados lo delataban.

—Kamijou-san— habló el peliverde mientras cerraba la puerta viendo cómo el doctor que antes atendía a Hiroki le explicaba todo a Nowaki quien no quitaba la cara de sorpresa. Cerró la puerta con cuidado quedando solo con Hiroki que en ese momento le recordaba mucho a su esposo.

—No… no me vea— intentó articular el moreno con la cara aún tapada por la almohada tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

—De acuerdo— Midorima volteó su cara hacia la pared, y Hiroki con sus ojos aún llorosos se atrevió a quitarse la almohada. —¿puedo comenzar a hablar?—

—Umm— contestó Hiroki agotado de todo lo que estaba pasando

—Soy jefe del área de investigaciones de casos como el tuyo, así que lo primero que debo decirte es que no hay nada que temer.—

—¡Lo dice porque usted no le está pasando!— gritó sofocado Hiroki al ver la paciencia del doctor, como si estuviera tratando algo tan normal como un simple resfriado.

—Pero a mi esposo sí le pasó— susurró y sonrió por inercia al escuchar el suspiro entrecortado de Hiroki en clara expresión de sorpresa —por eso decidí esta profesión…—culminó haciendo que Hiroki callara de inmediato.

—¿en serio?— Midorima sonrió, esa pequeña vocecita de niño asustado le daba el chance de poder ya encarar a su paciente.

—¿Puedo voltear?—

—Sí—

Hiroki vio con esos ojos lagrimosos al doctor que posó sus ojos verdes sobre los achocolatados y se acercó al moreno para pasar el pulgar por su mejilla, quitándole las lágrimas que resbalaban por su piel morena.

—¿Quieres que entremos a tu pareja para que sepa la noticia?— a penas dijo eso Hiroki volteó la cara inmediatamente cerrando los ojos fuertemente y volviendo sus recuerdos a lo que el anterior doctor había comentado, comenzando así de nuevo a hacer memoria de la realidad que estaba viviendo y sin poder evitarlo a derramas gruesas lágrimas de nuevo.

—Kami-jou -san— susurró el doctor uniendo todas las piezas, esa expresión solo delataba algo.

—Dos meses ¿verdad?—escuchó en un susurro de voz y Midorima de inmediato volteó a ver el expediente del moreno.

—Sí— Hiroki tragó en seco, sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Él no…— y no pudo seguir hablando mientras a su mente rememoraba los ojos tapados de Akihiko mencionando el nombre de Takahiro; ése era el resultado de entregarse a un amor no correspondido, del fruto de una farsa donde el ojivioleta amó a otro estando con él.

—Oh.. comprendo; en ese caso…—las palabras murieron en la boca de Midorima cuando Nowaki abrió la puerta de un solo golpe gritando el nombre del moreno y aferrándose a él con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame!—fue lo primero que le cruzó a Hiroki por la cabeza al sentir la calidez de Nowaki.

—Pero si estás esperando un…

—No es tuyo— susurró firme sin dejar de evitar que el nudo en la garganta del moreno se formara nuevamente y un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo llenase enteramente. Sus manos apretaron con fuerzas las sábanas mientras con dolor miraba cómo Nowaki se zafaba inmediatamente del abrazo que le había proporcionado; era la reacción obvia que suponía el moreno después de semejante noticia.

Sin embargo, jamás se esperó sentir los labios del ojiazul sobre los suyos. "no importa" fue lo único que dijo Nowaki mientras lo volvía a abrazar y dejaba que Hiroki derramara más lágrimas sobre la playera de su novio.

—Dime que no es cierto—susurró entre quejidos Hiroki y Nowaki no quería más que buscar el rostro de Akihiko para desfigurarlo. Siempre era por culpa de ese autor sobrevalorado que Hiroki llorara y ahora resultaba que el ojivioleta había logrado engendrar un hijo en su adorado moreno, ¡qué hubiera dado por que fuera suyo! Pero al parecer la sombra de Akihiko perseguía a Hiroki a donde fuera, cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras el moreno lo abrazaba más.

—¿Y si te digo que todo estará bien?—

—No lo creo—hipó Hiroki viendo de repente al doctor que trataba de pasar desapercibido.

—Verás que sí—comentó por último Nowaki mientras recordaba esos ojos violeta asustados aquella vez que Nowaki se encargó de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Un terrible malestar inundó su estómago porque definitivamente conocía esa mirada; esa mirada que lo había tenido preocupado desde que conoció a Usami, esa mirada enamorada intensa que le dedicaba a Hiroki y esa mirada aterrada cuando Nowaki se lo arrebató. Definitivamente había sido la mirada que más satisfacción le había causado al ojiazul pero a la vez la que más miedo le había dado pues se imaginaba que Akihiko se le declararía a Hiroki en algún momento; sin embargo, y para su suerte eso no había pasado y en parte porque Hiroki se había propuesto fervientemente desaparecer de la vida del moreno.

Pero sabía que aquello no podía durar para siempre y lo supo cuando encontró a Hiroki desmayado en las gradas de los apartamentos; cuando lo llevó al hospital en el que hacía practicas y cuando se quedó con las pertenencias de su amado, incluyendo su teléfono celular en el cual había visualizado las cincuenta y cuatro llamadas de Usami Akihiko.

Maldijo en ese momento todas las circunstancias que estaban en su contra. Todas las noches revisaba a escondidas el celular de Hiroki y jamás encontró ningún contacto que tuviera con Akihiko; mensajes no respondidos, llamadas cortadas, whatssaps jamás respondidos; y aunque Hiroki no tuviera el valor de bloquearlo, jamás contestaba a Akihiko pero que éste hiciera tantas llamadas en un solo día, era simplemente inverosímil. ¿Se habría enterado ya del embarazo de Hiroki y por eso tantas llamadas? Si fuera así, Nowaki movería mar cielo y tierra para que no se acercara más a su amor malherido.

—¿Nowaki?— mencionó Hiroki al ver la cara de molestia en Nowaki y el fuerte agarre en que lo mantenía.

—Eh, perdona Hiro-san—

—El… doctor…—mencionó ruborizado el moreno pues Midorima había interrumpido hacía breves segundos pero al parecer solo Hiroki se había dado cuenta.

—Perdone—

—No hay problema, si desean, aquí tienen la receta para estabilizar su organismo y cuidar de su estado —comentó dirigiéndose a Hiroki mientras le extendía una boleta blanca— además necesita una semana de descanso por lo que si necesita un permiso especial para faltar al trabajo o a clases en la recepción lo puede solicitar.

La mirada azulina de Nowaki se posó en Hiroki mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado; había una oportunidad para poder sacar ahora sí a Akihiko de su vida; y si sus cálculos eran correctos, por la cantidad de llamadas hechas por el ojivioleta era obvio que éste aparecería en su casa en cualquier momento.

—Los dejaré solos, para que decidan si Kamijou-san pasa la noche aquí o lo damos de alta.—comentó el peliverde mientras se retiraba de la habitación, dejándolos completamente solos.

—No quiero estar aquí— susurró Hiroki apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

—Oy Hiro-san, sé que éste no es el momento pero, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?— sugirió Nowaki posando su vista azul en las orbes cansadas del moreno que apenas y podía asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No creo que sea bue…—

—No es un palacio pero te haría olvidar un poco lo acontecido en la tuya…— Nowaki estaba consciente que ésa era una abofetada mental para su autoproclamado novio pero era la única forma de prevenir que el ojivioleta de las cincuenta y cuatro llamadas lo llegara a visitar. Y al parecer su plan había funcionado pues la expresión de tristeza y desconsuelo se había marcado en Hiroki al recordar aquella cama en donde todo había iniciado. —Olvídalo, Hiroki.—susurró y el moreno agachó la vista cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Pero él…—

—Pero yo…, quiero que estés bien, ¿nos vamos?—apuró sus palabras obteniendo cómo respuesta afirmativa la voz del moreno quebrada. —bien, voy a tramitar todos los papeles con el hospital, pasamos a tu casa por un par de cosas y nos vamos—

El camino de regreso al apartamento de Hiroki fue silencioso, Hiroki había callado todo el tiempo con un nudo de pensamientos en la cabeza y una desazón en el corazón que lo hacían verse más vulnerable de lo que ya era y por su parte Nowaki se concentraba en su propio mundo recordando paso por paso qué debía hacer para tener a Hiroki al lado suyo; lo primero que pasó por su mente fue arreglar todo el papeleo hospitalario dando todos sus datos como referencia para que antes de que alguien hablara con el paciente, debía él enterarse primero; lo segundo y más fácil, fue dejar a Hiroki recogiendo sus maletas en el apartamento mientras él se dirigía a la Secretaría General de la Universidad de Tokio para dejar la nota de descanso que el doctor había recetado y; finalmente al regresar al apartamento de Hiroki desvió sus pasos para la puerta de la par tocando varias veces hasta que un chico salió.

—¿Diga?—

—¿Buenas tardes, disculpe conoce a Hiroki Kamijou?—

—Sí, vive en el departamento de a la par—contestó el chico restándole poca importancia.

—Si lo conoces entonces, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?— el joven estuvo a punto de dudar pero el otro le extendió un billete con varios ceros en él.

—Depende—

—Sencillo, a cualquier persona que venga, dile que Hiroki ya no vive aquí, que un camión de mudanza se llevó todo y no sabes a dónde.—fue lo único que respondió Nowaki mientras el tipo viendo que no había truco en ello, aceptó el dinero sin chistar. —Solo un favor más…—

—Cuál—

—Usami Akihiko—

—¿El ganador del premio Naomori?—

—Asegúrate de que él se entere—.

—De acuerdo—.

 **Jueves 9:00 p.m.**

Akihiko arqueó sus finas cejas en una clara muestra de disgusto. Dos meses desde que había hecho el amor con Hiroki; mes y medio desde que el estúpido tipo de ojos azules abrazó a Hiroki y lo presentó como "suyo" cerrándole la puerta en la cara… Doce horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que se volvió a encontrar a Hiroki en la universidad después de haber desaparecido completamente Y exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que se enteró de la mudanza del castaño.

No podía creer que Hiroki había vuelto a huir y más cuando en la mañana le había pedido que se quedara en la enfermería; llamó a Hiroki hasta el hartazgo, llamó a todos los números de la guía telefónica que indicaban mudanzas y ninguno había sido contratado para la dirección de la casa de Hiroki… ¡claro que Hiroki podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana! Pero se supone era su mejor amigo…

—Akihiko ¿me estás escuchando?— el aludido enfocó sus ojos violáceos en Takahiro que lo miraba entre preocupado y algo molesto pues aunque el restaurante en el que se encontraban era un poco ruidoso por las demás conversaciones y la música de fondo eso no impedía que la voz de Takahashi se escuchara, por lo cual era evidente que Akihiko estaba prestándole la más mínima atención.

—Perdón, ¿qué decías?— mencionó tomando la bebida que le habían servido y viendo fijamente el vaso mientras inconscientemente volvía a cavilar en aquel mismo pensamiento; era como si Hiroki hubiera puesto una barrera gigante frente a él después de que hubieran tenido sexo… pero por qué si incluso fue Hiroki quien tuvo la idea…

—¿Akihiko?— Takahiro frunció el ceño de igual forma que Akihiko lo estaba haciendo, había vuelto hablar después que Usami se disculpara y de igual forma el peliplateado lo había vuelto a ignorar.

—Lo lamento, de nuevo—

—No lo lamentes si no lo sientes— se excusó de inmediato el chico de gafas mientras veía que ahora Akihiko sí le ponía atención, pero la mirada opaca y triste de quien consideraba su mejor amigo le hizo preocuparse en demasía —¿estás bien? Perdón no debí forzarte…— comentó el chico y Akihiko solo atinó a sonreírle de vuelta.

—Tienes derecho a enojarte, yo fui quien te invitó después de todo— suspiró Akihiko sacando un cigarro de la cajetilla que siempre llevaba con él, lo encendió y tomó un gran suspiro, tal vez era la primera vez que no le prestaba la suficiente atención a su amor platónico…y la primera vez que poco le importaba aquello.

—No me has respondido, ¿estás bien?—volvió a insistir Takahiro viendo a Usami cada vez más apagado.

—Sí, solo estoy cansado— respondió al fin haciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas

—Ahh, bueno, es porque has estado escribiendo mucho tus historias— Akihiko chasqueó la lengua, ¿era su imaginación o Takahiro era más ingenuo de lo que creía? "uno. No son historias, son novelas; y dos, Hiroki hubiera sabido que estoy mintiendo…" dejó de fumar para darle un gran trago a su bebida, mientras hacía el esfuerzo de escuchar a Takahiro y sus mil historias de su pequeño hermano Misaki que a él realmente no le interesaban, ahora su mente estaba enfocada en el mar de sensaciones que Hiroki le provocaba solo con su ausencia…

"Me tiene lástima; seguramente eso es, Hiroki sabía que yo jamás podría conseguir a Takahiro y por eso se tomó la molestia de hacerlo conmigo fingiendo ser él, aún teniendo a ese sujeto como novio…" "tu amabilidad me lastima". Akihiko sonrió levemente mientras un semblante triste se dibuja en su rostro…

—Oye, sí te ves cansado, será mejor que vayas a descansar a tu casa— sugirió Takahiro al ver que nuevamente Akihiko no le ponía la más mínima atención.

Un mohín de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro, Akihiko no solía ser así, aunque si se ponía a reflexionar bien, Akihiko había estado actuando raro las últimas semanas pues su sonrisa ahora parecía realmente forzada en vez de natural y últimamente insistía en verse casi todos los días lo cual era algo extraño en él y más cuando el silencio entre ellos se hacía presente cada vez que se juntaban, era como si Akihiko solo quisiera tener la presencia de alguien para no sentirse solo… lo cual le sorprendía ya que hasta donde él sabía Akihiko siempre estaba solo y la persona más cercana a Usami era él.

—Sí….—

Caminaron lentamente sobre la calle que los llevaba directo a sus respectivas casas, reinando como tantas otras veces el silencio algo incómodo que se formaba cada vez más entre ellos. Sin embargo, Takahiro podía asegurar que había algo distinto esta vez, como si Akihiko no estuviera allí con él, aunque lo estaba físicamente, su mente divagaba por otro lugar. Llegaron a la intersección que los separaba de sus respectivas casas, Akihiko debía doblar a la izquierda y él seguir recto un par de cuadras más.

—"No lo quiero como amigo"— esas eran las palabras que se le habían venido a la mente horas antes al estar frente a la puerta de Hiroki esperando vanamente a que le abrieran, pero de nada le servía si Hiroki era igual a Takahiro… anuente de sus sentimientos. Buscó la cajetilla de cigarros de nuevo, quería ver a Hiroki y comprobar qué sentía en realidad por quien muchas veces jugó el papel de hermano menor, de confidente, de mejor amigo, de musa, de amante, incluso hasta de madre si se ponía a pensar en las veces que lo regañaba… Hiroki jugó el papel principal de la novela de su vida que ahora se estaba tornando cada vez más oscura a falta de su presencia y ahora que caminaba junto al pelinegro por la desolada calle, en aquel silencio incómodo desde hacía varios minutos se daba cuenta que Takahiro jamás podía sustituir en ningún momento a Hiroki…

—Llegamos—comentó el chico de lentes al quedarse parados ambos en la intersección que los separaba de sus caminos. —Akihiko…— Akihiko volteó a ver a quien lo había estado acompañando en silencio todo el tiempo y se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Takahiro rodear las suyas —por favor ten más cuidado con tu salud, no quiero que te enfermes—

"Nada…"

Intentó ocultar su sonrisa que ahora amenazaba salir de sus labios, su amor platónico de hace meses estaba demasiado cerca de él, juntando sus manos con las ajenas y con la vista fija en sus orbes violetas y Akihiko no sentía ni la más mínima felicidad en absoluto, ni siquiera un deje de nerviosismo o algún acto reflejo frente al tacto de aquel hombre que ahora le parecía mucho menos hermoso de lo que alguna vez pensó. Con cuidado Takahiro soltó sus manos dibujando una sonrisa cómplice, creyendo que Usami había aceptado el consejo.

—Nee Takahiro, ¿me das tu mano otra vez?— comentó Usami con la vista fija puesta en Takahiro

—Eh… sí— respondió algo dudoso el pelinegro dándole la mano y como respuesta recibió un jalón de parte del peliplateado que lo somataba contra la pared más cercana que había en esa calle desolada.

Akihiko apretó la mano blanquecina del menor contra la pared y junto su rostro más cerca de Takahiro llegando a tocar casi su nariz con la ajena y sintiendo la respiración agitada de quien era su presa, mientras su respiración lenta y pausada le daba la señal correcta de lo que ahora estaba sintiendo por Takahiro… el solo rozar el cabello lacio de Hiroki hacía que su corazón latiera por un segundo más rápido, pero el tener a Takahiro así de cerca no provocaba en él alguna emoción que pudiera asociar con gustar siquiera.

—¿A-kihiko?— El mencionado dirigió sus labios a los contrarios y cerró los ojos mientras apretaba más al menor contra sí juntando levemente sus cuerpos, sintiendo el palpitar acelerado del menor contra su pecho, quedando a centímetros de aquella boca que temblaba en esos momentos.

—No… no me gustas— Pronunció a centímetros de los labios ajenos mientras se alejaba y Takahiro caía al suelo… esta vez no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al sentir su mente tan clara como el agua. Extendió la mano a Takahiro quien dudoso la agarró y una vez levantó al pelinegro, le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia su casa. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Takahiro llamar su nombre, pero no valía la pena voltear a ver atrás, ya otro día hablaría con él porque por ahora, en su mente tenía a otra persona a la cual quería ver con ansias al día siguiente…

 **Para serles sincera creo que me fue un poqui más difícil esclarecer las acciones y sentimientos de Akihiko xD pero cuando se trata de Hiroki las palabras fluyen como agua! Desde no sé sus miradas hasta las exageraciones que Hiroki hace xD creo que es porque los semes son más complicados que los ukes (?) estoy casi segura de ello xD jajaja**

 **Bien lindas mil gracias por leerme en esta nueva faceta de Hirohiko, siento que es algo nuevo lo que estoy haciendo porque lo tomo desde otro punto de vista y me gusta este UA n.n gracias por apoyarme y supongo el otro cap terminará el desenlace…. ¿lemmon? Obviooo! xD jajaja**

 **Besos lindas y hasta el último cap nee?**

 **Advertencia: sujeto a Four-shot(?)**


End file.
